tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Gatekeeper (Fate/Axiom ~ Raijin)
|type = |source =Japanese Mythology |region =Japan |servant class = |servant = |relatives =Fujin (brother) |mentor = |student = |debut = |leitmotif = }} (A++) (B) |personal = (D-) © (B+) }} Gatekeeper (ゲートキーパー, Gētokīpā) is a that appears within Fate/Axiom during the Beifang Singularity, serving under Fusu. He, along with Fujin, controls the majority of Beifang, and is regarded as one of the rulers of Beifang as a whole. He is constantly seen feuding with Fujin over the possession of the Kaminarimon Gate, where each possess one half of it. Gatekeeper, prior to the Z-Team's interference, holds the Dousing Shard, one that was given to him via Avenger. Identity Gatekeeper's identity is , the Japanese God of Lightning. Created from Izanami and Izanagi's corpse, along with his siblings, he is seen as a god of mischief, primarily playing pranks on his brother Fujin, or simply fighting with him. He is mostly depicted as guarding a shrine or temple, being referred to as a Guardian Deity. Personality Raijin is a happy-go-lucky Divine Spirit that seems to be mostly lounging around whenever he is not advancing his war effort against Fujin. He is often shown to be dismissive towards his subordinates when they have nothing that interests him, such as reports about Fujin's troops movements. Often times, he can be seen playing harmless pranks on his citizens, whom of which he cares very little for. Raijin, on several occasions, has displayed disgust in watching over the citizens of his territories within Beifang, seeing as all the humans are of Chinese descent. Despite this, given his natural tendency to protect, he has not gone as far as mortally harming any humans within his territories. Despite his disgust of Chinese citizens, he seems to have a very close relationship with his Master, Fusu. This might be due to his Master's Origin being Gate, where Fusu is likened to the Kaminarimon Gate in Raijin's eyes. History Class Skills * (A++) - Raijin possesses Magic Resistance at a high rank of A++. Due to being born from the corpses of the Shinto Deities Izanagi and Izanami, he is an extraordinarily old being, one of which boasts tremendous power. Simply being in the presence of Magecraft, Age of Gods or otherwise, that qualifies for A++ or lower is dispelled. * (B) - Independent Action allows for Raijin to not always have to be near his Master for Mana expenditure, but his very personality causes him to gravitate towards him. Personal Skills * (D-) - If Raijin were not using a vessel, being a Divine Spirit, his true appearance shows that he has three fingers on each hand, where each finger represents either Past, Present or Future, allowing for Raijin to hold this power. However, given his vessel has five fingers on each hand, his Clairvoyance Skill has been ranked down extraordinarily, now requiring a Luck-check. * © - Being a god of mischief, Raijin is shown to get himself in and out of situations rather quickly. He is able to leave battles, returning the conditions back to what it was when the battle began. * (B+) - Due to having a vessel, his Divinity has been ranked down. However, due to his status, his Divinity is still boasted at a high level of B+. Noble Phantasm Trivia *Gatekeeper uses the design of Enel from the One Piece series. Category:Divine Spirits Category:Japanese Divine Spirits Category:Servants Category:Gatekeeper-class Servants